Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensional book or display, and in particular, to a display of pyramidal configuration.
In the past, books containing pictorial and written graphic representations, or combinations thereof, conventionally provided a multi-page bound volume of rectilinear parallelepiped configuration. Obviously, this is a preferred configuration where a multitude of pages or leaves are required to present pictorial and written graphic representations.
In the case of displays, such as awards or trophies presented to actors and athletes, the object of display has conventionally been a stationary statuette or sculpture.